


玉兔 03

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 03

从某种程度上来说，其实Campus更像是个世外桃源一般的存在。不同于其他琳琅满目、花样繁多的色情场所，Campus的目标就只是在古旧整齐的陈设里交换着原始直接的欲望。老板严禁毒品交易，就连酒精饮料的售卖也把控的很严格，客人需要做的就只是好好地体会性爱的快乐而已。Campus成为许多想放纵却又没有完全堕落的现代人的庇护所。

蓝星人自然也不会放过这个地方。他们性交繁衍的方式与地球人大同小异，但他们的性文化却与地球人不同。他们拥有高效而成熟的社会育儿系统，小蓝星人从出生到成人几乎不太需要父母的照顾。因此蓝星人没有婚姻或是忠诚的观念。他们的衣物只是用来遮蔽生理上较为脆弱的地方防止受伤，就算是女性蓝星人袒胸露乳也不足为奇。而能引起地球人羞耻感的性爱猎奇场所，例如在透明的房间里对着大街做爱，在蓝星人看来也兴趣缺缺。

他们也喜欢够开放又有点隐蔽的Campus。像是地球人到蓝星人之间的过度。

而客流量越来越多的结果就是，陈立农不能再在这个地方和林彦俊见面了。

今天他是一个人来的，没有点“课桌”，只是冷冷地坐在吧台边喝酒。好一会小穗才从舞台上下来，她穿过重重的粉色幕帘走到陈立农身边——她知道这个年轻的官员是来与她告别的。

她没有奢望能与陈立农成为“朋友”，又或者说在她的生活中没有“朋友”这个概念。人们总是来了又去，跟随着这个世界动荡不安的节奏一起飘零各处，而她就是其中一株最微小的浮萍。何况陈立农是个好得不得了的人，能与他认识就已经十分感激了。

“我今天不收你的钱，”小穗款款落座，俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“所以你有话最好快点说完。”

“听说这里很快就要被蓝星人领事区征用了。”陈立农开门见山，“你得要好好保护自己。”

“他们对咱们没兴趣，”小穗轻松地笑，“审美观不一样。”

陈立农顿了顿：“不是有没有兴趣的问题……你听我说，小穗，这世间所有的事情都与性有关，除了性本身，性本身是权力。这句名言听过吧？”

小穗满不在乎地喝了口酒：“知道啊。你是想说蓝星人为了征服欲，什么都做得出来，对吧？放心吧，老板对我们超好的，不会随便把Campus卖给蓝星人。这里的安保措施也比你想象的要强。”

陈立农很欣赏她这种初生牛犊不怕虎的天真，小穗总是对生活怀抱着希望。

“你呀，”女孩装出一副大人的口气，对陈立农开始了教育：“你跟你的上司怎么样啦？那天我看见你们俩了，都靠的很近了，应该没问题吧？”

“就还好吧，”说起这个陈立农有些不好意思，“还没怎么样。”

“什么时候才能对他说‘今晚月色真美’呢。”小穗喃喃，“你们可真麻烦，是故意等着雨停了，能看见月亮的时候才能在一起吗？”

“是呀，”陈立农就着小穗梦幻般的语气接着说，“不光看见月亮呢，还要看见广寒宫，看见吴刚，看见桂树，看见嫦娥和玉兔，那时候也许我就跟他在一起了。”

“你、你骗小孩呢！”小穗对于陈立农学她说话颇有不满，好像是戏谑她似的，“哪来的嫦娥玉兔啊。都是传说而已。”

“有的。”陈立农打定了主意，可不能让小女孩白教育了一番，于是装出一副一本正经的样子摇头晃脑，“嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心。等嫦娥偷到长生不老药，我们就能在月亮上看见她了。”

小穗被他逗得咯咯笑，顺着他的话往下问，要看看陈立农还能怎么回答，“那玉兔呢？玉兔是怎么飞到月亮上的？”

陈立农沉吟一会，不动声色地反问她：“有好几个说法，你想听哪个？”

“好一点儿的。”

“玉兔就是嫦娥的丈夫——后羿的化身，所以他俩长长久久地在一起啦。。”

“那坏一点的呢？”

“坏一点的……”陈立农竟然也没来由地伤感起来，“传说呢，有三个神仙，化身为三个可怜的老人，向狐狸、猴子和兔子乞讨，狐狸和猴子都拿出了食物接济老人，但只有兔子没有，兔子只好告诉老人，你们吃我吧。就往烈火中跳了进去。然后就变成了神仙，飞到月亮上去了。”

“立农，”小穗泛起微笑，“以后你要是有孩子，他一定会很幸福的。”

 

林彦俊自从在陈立农那里听说了Walker的事之后，就感到一阵莫名的恐慌。他也很希望这一切只是自己的胡思乱想，但起义军得到了联邦政府内部人员的支持，这件事实在是太魔幻了。就算起义军现在的势力范围已经逐渐扩散到了东亚，但目前还是一支见不得光的队伍，军事力量比起联邦政府来说可以说非常薄弱，平时也只是在与蓝星人交火的时候才会大规模集合。

不过更魔幻的还是——陈立农这傻瓜，居然学广东话的目的只是对着机器人讲话。

“因为我会……想你。就跟Richard聊天这样。”陈立农说的很艰难，又很郑重，幼稚程度简直超出了他想象。那天晚上Campus里性感又充满魅力的男人，梦里缱绻温柔的声音，完全不该是这个傻乎乎的样子，可越是这样林彦俊就越是觉得，啊，这人好可爱。

以前他也教过阿康学中文，不过阿康显然没有陈立农那个劲头，感觉更像是林彦俊在逼他一样——你连话都讲不好，以后怎么生活呢？阿康却不在乎，满脸希冀与祈求：有你照顾我呀。林彦俊很想严肃地教育他，你是个人，不是个菟丝子花，不能只依赖我活着，可他看着阿康如孩童一般单纯的神情，又狠不下心。陈立农完全反过来了，他只担心林彦俊会不会被他搞得很烦。

林彦俊默默地计算着距离一个月的自我考察期还有多久，哎，要不就半个月吧？半个月要是还是觉得他这么可爱，就追他好了。

每次想陈立农的时候，林彦俊都会找点什么和他相关的东西盯着看，比如他们寥寥草草的聊天记录，比如陈立农送他的那个笔记本——林彦俊简直是当成情书在琢磨。陈立农歪歪扭扭的字可谓是百爪挠心。

这几个蓝星人的名字，看不出来是什么，到底是什么呢？

真的是存在于高级资料库里的名字吗？那为什么大大方方地写出来呢？

而且，这几个名字的读音，有点相似。

一旦有了这种想法，林彦俊便出声读了出来。蓝星人的声带结构与地球人略有不同，因此学习蓝星文的发音是件很困难的事情，林彦俊也说得很烂——亏他自己一直自诩是语言天才来着。

他读着读着，觉得有些不对劲，心中隐隐有了一个猜想。

这是个有点荒谬又危险的猜想，他不敢妄下结论。可一旦成真……

他越读越觉得焦虑，又想起陈立农说的这是星际外交部那边的废纸，想起那天走在他身边气度不凡的洋人，那个对各国语言都颇有研究的Walker，莫名其妙地说什么起义军万岁……林彦俊点开了联系人的界面，声音不复往日的沉稳：“你现在在哪？”

林彦俊从来没在上班时间这么公然地打电话给自己，陈立农吓了一跳：“在加班……怎么了？”

“出来。”林彦俊从沙发上一跃而起，“我有事跟你说。”

 

他们约见的地方在城郊的一座无人式自助餐馆，从厨师到服务生都全部是机器人，当今社会，人力成本比起成熟可靠的机器人来说高得多，因此这样便宜又便捷的用餐场合随处可见。林彦俊一直紧锁着眉头，陈立农从没见过他的上司如此不安的样子，不由得也跟着一起紧张起来。

“我有个猜想，”林彦俊小声说，“关于你发现的那些名字。”

“你说，”陈立农点点头，呷了一口饮料。

“这些名字在资料库里找不到是因为……他们不是蓝星人的名字。”  
“是你的名字。”

林彦俊握着笔，在陈立农写的那些横七竖八的名字上重重地画圈。

“你……为什么会这么觉得？”陈立农忍不住抢过本子又仔细看了看，“这翻译过来也完全沾不上边啊。”

“是音译，”林彦俊用笔在桌上使劲敲了敲，“是广东话‘陈立农’的音译。他们听不懂，只能拣蓝星文里读音相近的文字翻译了过来。”

陈立农试着读了读，不得不承认这里面的名字虽然众多，但好几个发音都很相似。他咬了咬唇，仔细思考着：“我觉得首先第一步，是要查清楚联邦政府里各位工作人员的籍贯。”

“对，首先就查星际外交部。”

“Walker。”陈立农顿时想起来，又逐渐迷惑：“这会不会是他在向我们传递暗号的一种方式？”

“所有的事都太奇怪了，”林彦俊有些痛苦地揉着太阳穴，“Richard的彩蛋、Walker的方言复兴计划，还有这些名字……我也不知道到底是怎么回事。”

“别急。”陈立农劝慰般地握住林彦俊的手，同时也强迫自己冷静下来：“我们仔细捋一捋。首先这个方言复兴的活动，并不是Walker发起的，而是民间自愿组织的，利用的是蓝星人的弱点，对不对？”

林彦俊想了想，点点头。

“那我们假设最坏的情况，”陈立农把声音压到最低，“Richard等联邦政府内的所有机器人，以及Walker为首的星际外交部，全都站在蓝星人那一边。蓝星人的弱点是包括语言在内的‘文化’，这是Walker说的，但也是事实。”

“那他们就是在试图攻破这个弱点，”林彦俊顺着思路往下走，“建立一个教学翻译体系。”

“但是被我不小心发现了。更糟糕的是，我还是个起义军，Walker知道了，试图伪装了这样的身份来拉拢我。”

“还有就是，”林彦俊的脸色逐渐变得很苍白，“他为什么用蓝星文音译你的粤语读音？很可能是他在给广州的蓝星人领事区传递消息！你在广州，或者香港，有什么经历？”

“……我没去过广州。”陈立农茫然地说，“广东省和香港澳门，我都没去过。”

“不对，”林彦俊焦虑地抓着头发，“这件事，你的名字被音译过的事，是发生在最前面的。不是因为你识破了什么无聊彩蛋，是有人一开始就盯上了你。”

这种感觉很奇怪，陈立农呆呆地看着林彦俊苦恼的表情，身体里有什么因子蠢蠢欲动地叫嚣着。他当然会恐惧、害怕，可更多的是一种没来由的酸甜——说出来很欠揍，他发现林彦俊真的着急又担心，好像生怕他会消失不见一样。

他还紧紧握着上司的手，已经渗出了汗珠：“听我说，林彦俊。”他郑重其事地喊他的名字，“我不会有事的。明天我还会正常去上班，你相信我，我会努力解决好。”

“你还上什么班？”林彦俊恼怒地提高了声音：“不许去了。”

“但我是埋伏在联邦政府为数不多的‘眼线’。”陈立农的声音依然很低，“如果我不引蛇出洞，我们就只能坐以待毙。”

林彦俊怔怔地看着他的眼睛，陈立农眼神异常坚定，甚至比一个军礼来的更有力量。

“那你跟我到车里来。”他说。

 

陈立农坐在电脑前，一边漫不经心地处理着琐碎的文件一边哼着歌——他特意避开了《喜欢你》，他现在要尽量不说方言，低调行事，谁知道这个坐在他对面钢筋铁手的大块头会不会是蓝星人的内鬼啊？虽然这并不是Richard的错，陈立农对于可能失去了联邦政府里唯一的朋友这件事还是颇为伤感。

但这份伤感很快被他衬衫内里的那个如纽扣般坚硬的小东西压了下去——林彦俊昨天临行时送他的防身武器，其作用大概相当于一个微缩版的防护罩，有助于让陈立农遇到危险时迅速展成防御甲，然后咻一声如火箭发射一般跑路，“射程”大约十公里。

“这个很贵欸！”陈立农兴奋地摩挲着手里的小纽扣，“还没上市呢，你从哪里搞来的？”

“……就，以前买给别人的。”林彦俊好像有点尴尬，“没送出去，你留着用吧。”

陈立农突然就懂了，这一定是之前买给那个手无缚鸡之力的阿康的，他一下就不高兴了，把东西塞回林彦俊手里：“我用不着这个。”

林彦俊也有点心虚：“也是……那算了，我去看看有没有什么近战武器可以给你用的。”

陈立农知道自己其实气的很没道理，人家毕竟也是好心，于是梗着脖子像是在说服自己似的：“谁敢打我，我就打死他。”

“但是联邦政府那帮家伙用的东西都好先进，我怕你遇到危险打不过别人。”林彦俊突然认真起来。“遇到事情，千万不要冲动。以后每天下班我来接你，我不会每天开车，开也是开别人的车，或者陪你坐地铁……”

陈立农已经听迷糊了，后面林彦俊说啥他都不知道，耍赖似的把纽扣又重新塞回自己的口袋。他今天上班连步子都是飘的。

下班的时候林彦俊来接他，开的是王子异的车，还特意戴了个墨镜。“大雨天的你看得清路吗？”陈立农没忍住问他。

“没关系。”林彦俊扶了一下眼镜，“这车可以开无人驾驶模式。我就装装样子。”

“……装样子也没必要把手放在手刹上吧。”陈立农忍不住吐槽。我好想牵一下嘛。

“我跟子异说了。”林彦俊看着后视镜说，“就我们昨天商量的那些。”

“他怎么说？”

“他说，太巧了。”林彦俊顿了顿，“所有的一切都太巧了……像是故意引导我们一样。”

“但是很难想到别的可能吧。”陈立农叹了口气，“我今天把联邦政府内部工作人员的籍贯信息都整理出来了，回去我再重点查查。”

“有人在跟着我们。”林彦俊突然打断。

“什么？！”陈立农也看着后面的车流，此时是拥堵高峰期，在雨幕中排起了长龙，看不清具体的情况。

“我感觉，”林彦俊清清嗓子，“不确定。王子异的车没有悬浮功能，我们走不了空中车道。一时甩不掉。”

“那怎么办？”

“不回家。”林彦俊很快下定了决心，“我们往人多的地方开。”

说罢他摘下了墨镜，又脱了外套，递给陈立农：“穿上，他们冲着你来的可能性比较大。”

“可这样我看不清……”陈立农戴上墨镜，有点委屈似的含糊地说。

林彦俊飞快地笑了一下，从一旁的大包里掏出一次性口罩，摘下了陈立农的墨镜，又把口罩给他戴了上去。冰凉的指尖拂过陈立农的耳廓和脸颊，林彦俊看着他垂下来的眼睫稍稍停顿了半秒。

周五的夜晚，人们都顺理成章地往红灯区涌去，林彦俊按下操作板，跟随着车流一路开了过去。

 

此刻的红灯区人满为患，醉醺醺的地球人和蓝星人一起在熙熙攘攘的大街上晃荡着，模糊了种族仇恨的界限，所有生物都在寻求快感，今朝有酒今朝醉。陈立农缩在饮料店的角落里，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“现在蓝星人已经这么明目张胆了么。”

“你这种长期坐办公室的，不了解外面的情况。”林彦俊耸耸肩，“强奸案已经是日益高发的趋势。”

“可蓝星人会对地球人有感觉吗？”陈立农皱眉，“我们也不会对他们有什么感觉吧？”

“有感觉重要吗？他们只是以这种手段来证明，地球人也只是资源的一种，跟水、矿藏、石油没什么两样。”

说罢就见到街角那边来了一群浩浩荡荡的蓝星人，一个个谈笑风声，他们身上都有红色的信号发射器——这是一帮领事区的工作人员。他们在地球人听起来有些尖锐的嗓音交杂在一起，显得分外聒噪而不得安宁。稍稍清醒点的人都迅速离开了这里，诚惶诚恐地为这群人高马大的生物让路，只剩几个醉鬼还不知死活地卧倒在路中间，也被闻风而来的警察迅速拖走。

陈立农和林彦俊依然静静地坐在那，面前是几个仓皇躲进饮料店的游客的背影。林彦俊看不清外面的情况，也无心去看，只想等着这帮大家伙快走，他好趁着人群涌动的时候把陈立农带出去。

陈立农却突然有些惊慌地站起来，透过人墙的缝隙看向大街上。

“怎么了？”

“是小穗，Campus里的那个脱衣舞娘，记得吗？”陈立农着急地踮起脚，“我听见她的声音了。”

林彦俊也站起来，只见那帮有说有笑的蓝星人中间确实还夹杂着几个地球人的身影，小穗个子很高，却在更高大的蓝星人中显得格外矮小羸弱，奄奄一息地被一个蓝星人粗糙又强壮的手臂拖住，跌跌撞撞地往前走。

不知道中间是哪个人说了什么，大概是有地球人学了一句蓝星的脏话，总之极大地触怒了这帮家伙。走在中间的那个蓝星人把他重重地摔在了地上，一时间鲜血飞溅，尖叫四起，尸体模糊到是男是女都分不清。

林彦俊顿时握住了陈立农已经在微微发抖的手。他太清楚这个小男孩现在在想什么，但是不行。他侧过头，用眼神无声地警告他：那帮人身上有武器，警察都不敢靠近。别去惹麻烦。

陈立农把牙齿咬的咯咯响。站在前面的女生偏过头去无声地啜泣起来，她穿着校服，黑头发黑眼睛，看模样似乎只是途径这里的学生。陈立农按着她的肩，轻轻地把她拉到饮料店更隐蔽的地方去，女孩先是惊恐地看着他，随后又乖乖地恢复了安分。

雨又大了起来，把街道冲刷得一片血红。蓝星人带着那几个包括小穗在内地球人跨过那具血肉模糊的尸体，继续往前走。小穗凄厉的哭叫都被淹没在磅礴的雨声中，拖着她的那个蓝星人好像很烦躁，停下了脚步，让他的同伴继续前行。

所有人都预知到接下来要发生什么。林彦俊悄悄摸到了别在后腰的枪，他不会贸然行事，但陈立农一旦出手，他会义不容辞地跟上去。

但他还是握紧了他的手，你最好不要，他虔诚祈祷，最好不要。

蓝星人的性器官尺寸其实并不很恐怖，在长久的进化中，脆弱的身体部位并不被允许发育的过于巨大。因此小穗身下血迹斑斑的情景才显得格外诡异又触目惊心，不知道她经历了什么才会变成这样，遭受到性侵似乎只是这些伤害中微不足道的一件。

她已经哭哑了嗓子，曾经纯真如银铃一般的笑声变得粗厉可怖。身上那件被用来挑逗情趣的纱衣混着脏污的雨水和血水，凄惨的仿佛一个垃圾堆里的塑料袋。那个蓝星人却对此毫不在意，把矮了许多的地球女孩抱在怀里，就着下半身相连的姿势展示似的给周围一圈人看。他甚至还笑了。

陈立农连血液都是冰凉的，若不是林彦俊死死抓住他的手，他此时一定会出现在马路中间，与那个蓝星人决战。他见识过战争的残酷，有太多人毫无尊严地死去，其中不乏他的亲朋好友。可没有那个瞬间比现在更叫人心寒。大家在瑟瑟发抖，在想看又不敢看，他发誓这其中还有人因能一睹Campus脱衣舞娘献身的情景而感到一丝兴奋。他闻不到复仇的空气，愤怒和痛苦的味道好像凝结在了那个街道上被雨水冲走了。

“他们只是害怕。”林彦俊心领神会一般地对他说，语速极快，“不要冲动，这一切都太巧了，子异说的没错，好像是个圈套。”

“什么意思？”

林彦俊环顾四周，掏出手机来飞快地打字给他看：“好像是在故意激怒你。故意引你出现。”

陈立农点点头：“我知道。”

在繁忙的周五之夜故意追车，而他们一旦发现在繁华的地带不好抓捕，便故意在众人面前侮辱他的朋友，这一切都设计的太过于精妙，稳稳地戳准陈立农的痛点。

陈立农在能够忍耐的最大范围之内极力地忍耐住了，连关节都在颤抖。眼看着小穗到最后几乎发不出一点声音，他的眼前已经一篇模糊。

这场侵犯一直持续了一个多小时，小穗最后被随意地扔在了街道上，和那具尸体一起。直到蓝星人离开了这片区域，才有人陆陆续续前去查看情况，救护车来的很快，感觉是一直停在外面没有进来似的。医护人员把小穗搬了上去，她浑身苍白，四肢软塌塌地，从陈立农的距离看不清她究竟是活着还是死了。

“走吧。”林彦俊拉了拉他的手，“我们先回家。”

陈立农点点头，转身准备离开这里。

他低着头，留心着地上的血污，脚前突然出现了两双陌生的皮鞋。

“联邦政府安保督察。”来的人向他出示证件示意，“陈先生，你被捕了。”


End file.
